


Sour Day with a Sweet Ending

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Shitty day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi Taking Care of Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: Kei’s morning coffee scorched his tongue at 7:05 a.m. At 8:50 a.m he missed his train to work by five minutes. A foreign brat snatched and took off for good with his tie at 1:17 p.m. Having realized he’d forgotten his lunch he attempted to grab lunch from the vending machine, but instead was robbed and drank a lukewarm coke from 3:01 to 3:30 p.m. Finding and snatching his tie back at the end of his shift was finally a win until the mother showed up. After having his job threatened he had Kogane as a stretching partner at practice around 5:00 p.m. From 6:00 to arriving home he had been in excruciating pain from a torn muscle in his shoulder. His day was utter garbage and all he wants to do is hide in bed but someone stops him. Tadashi started his day off good before it crashed down and he's there to put together the pieces at the end of the night.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Sour Day with a Sweet Ending

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK WAY WAY TOO LONG AND IS VERY LATE BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE MY DAY TWO DOMESTIC FIC! It's just sugary and sweet sorry not sorry this took so long I'm gonna go start all my other fics now ahhh

There was an explosion that had been brewing inside of Kei all day. It started from the moment coffee singed his taste buds and he’s yet to have a good moment since. Calculating the minutes to make himself suffer even longer, the countdown on his time bomb had been lasting for over fifteen hours. He thought the force of the door slamming to echo from the hallway would make him feel better but just the opposite. An excruciating pain flowed through his body nearly taking him down to his knees. From mental and now extreme physical exhaustion it was hard to keep up. The dams of eyelids could barely contain tears wanting to burst. Healthy coping wasn’t his cup of tea if anything he wanted to just cry himself to sleep for the night. Crawl beneath the bed sheets and pretend nothing happened. He hoped there would have been at least one saving grace today. When coming home with such an attitude he preferred to be alone or at least have Tadashi already asleep. Neither of those seemed possible when the kitchen was everything but quiet. Having enough Kei roughly took a seat to hurry his way to bed. Work backpack and gym bag carried on a good shoulder went cascading across the room. Essentials and those not so much rolled out across a floor. Bottles and changes of dirty clothes in jumbled messes just where they shouldn’t be. Kei didn’t even have an idea how that could have happened but of course it happened today. The lack of real possibility to the event was quite similar to his soaked sneakers. The entire country was in a dry spell how did a puddle manage itself in front of his apartment building door he’ll never know. Fingers had never worked so fast to untie sneakers. Not many steps left before he could disappear in a dark space and be alone. Kei knew he was having a temper tantrum but somehow thought it wouldn’t bring on any attention.

Peering from the corner Tadashi decided he’d finally check on the loud giant destroying things in their home. Not yet knowing how his day went just from the looks of everything it was hell. Kei always kept his daily explanations quite point blank but tonight it didn’t seem like so. Hearing grumbling and whining as fingers made a knot a look of pure distress washed over his expression. Stepping in wasn’t even a second thought as Tadashi approached him cautiously. Kei could hear the shuffling of house slippers approaching him but hadn’t realized how close they were until too late. Softly against his temple even lips pressed against his skin. Keepings eyes on laces, a set of hands slithered in and magically defeated the enemy.

Deep within a chest mixed feelings bubbled and gathered into releasing an upset growl. Nothing intimidating, just obvious noise of being upset. Tadashi’s eyes simply rolled at the bark with no bite of his partner. He was nothing but upset and looked as if he needed to be put to bed. An eight o’clock bedtime for a twenty-six year old man was saying a lot but so was the man. Yet to speak Kei felt as if everything was already out in the open. Tadashi continued to stand next to him with a watching eye as he slipped off sneakers with the use of one arm. Tadashi was watching these moves even closer. He had been alerted from the culprit of Kei’s agony and just how bad it could be. He just didn’t know it could be this crippling. The two were still silent but shoes had now been taken off and gently placed next to another pair. Kei needed some order to stay sane. He didn’t know if it was wise for him to break apart the energy in the room or save it for Tadashi but,

“You had a rough one today huh?” Childish, childish, and childish. This adjective haunted Kei his whole life for those who knew him best. Reasons why? When asked this question about his day all he could do is nod. No words just silence. A body was the only way to speak as it visually untensed itself. Relaxing in the presence of his partner and wanting comfort with reassurance. Arms easing like the rest of him spreaded out leaving space for a hug. There wasn't much leaving he was communicating he wanted one. Tadashi looked at the sorry state of his best friend and partner and made himself internalize a giggle. Last thing Kei needed was someone laughing at him. Arms that were left vulnerable became satisfied when affection was returned. Both rested heads onto each others shoulders taking in the others escance. This was all good until a freckled cheek used a little too much pressure. It struck a bad nerve completely by unlucky chance. Muscles felt as if they were ripping away from socket. Pain was engraving itself into Kei’s entire being. As a sound escaped his lips expressing his hell, he wished he could dig his own grave with his other arm. Apologies entangled the air around him as they fled constantly from his partner's mouth. When silence in the air refilled deflated lungs Tadashi mentioned an offer, “what if we go to the couch? I rub you down in icy hot over your shoulder, serve you a warm bowl of tinola, and your favorite for dessert...or dessert first because you had such a rough day.” There was a mumble into the fabric of a nightshirt before a blond head looked up above. Lips were nearly quivering by the time he let out,

“Please. Also cake first I love you babe.” Entering back to his comfort cave Kei was starting to see a positive light from this nightmare. Locks of his hair curled around fingertips as they dug into his scalp. They were comfortable and happy in this place. Tadashi bent down, working around his own hand he kissed everywhere he could. From his chest there was a distinct feeling of a smile.

“Shirt off and rest.” Tearing away like stubborn velcro, both took their leave to assigned spaces.

It wasn’t his usual route but it was what Kei had to settle on. One hand gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and struggled to tug. If only his body was the same weak frame it once had been. He loved the upgrades he made but it wasn’t making this process easy. It was just taking off a shirt. Why was it so over complicated? The question pondered in a mind for merely a moment before tossed into the garbage. The overwhelming fear that a muscle could tear further or a nerve could completely pinch. Overthinking wasn’t worth it because by the time a thought finished the shirt was gone. Letting the material flutter to the ground Kei let himself lay back. Pleased it had gone so well confidence got the best of him. Forgetting his height completely as he laid back, his shoulder hit nothing but the wall. Lower back in comfort everything above a thorax regretted their existence. Why did Kei think his day could get better? He was absolutely miserable all day and into the night. Why be blessed with a happy ending? Eyes sealed and wished they could instantly bring unconsciousness. He attempted just that almost forgetting why he was there in the first place. That was before he heard the rummaging in a silverware drawer and ears perked.

With beyond human ability for a favorite treat, the slicing of a knife into a shortcake made his pain not worth it, but acceptable. Shortly after a can of whipped cream could be audibly heard in a shaking frenzy. Kei’s tail was wagging as eyes were sealed just imaging an outcome. There was an obvious shuffle of house slippers coming with plates of cake yet, he still was terrified at the sounding of the plates placement on the table. Tadashi simply giggled as eyes came back to life in fright. He received a glare as a response and without wrongly targeted anger just simple play. Reaching over hands delicately stole a pair of glasses placing them nearby two heavily cut slices of cake. Alongside the handmade baked dessert was a mountain of cream next to various sized strawberries. The missing bento box when a bag was earlier tossed in a tantrum easily connected to hit had been left somewhere. This then wasn’t realized until just before lunchtime.This wasn’t a first time event and probably not the last. It just meant Tadashi needed to feed, or well in this case spoil, Kei even more. Kei’s lips pushed forward in a request for a thank you kiss. His thank you was then welcome with a quick receive of a you’re welcome peck. Lips urged for another but a head shook as giggles started again. Kei was furious in the fact no more kisses and he couldn’t see a laughing face,

“Why’d you take off my glasses? Also where are your eyes wandering? Kinda hard to see you.” Tadashi wished he had a playful remark in response but was too anxious at what he saw. The redness in the unlucky shoulder didn’t look hot but it did look throbbing. It needed taking care of and flirting after eleven years could wait. Sitting down beside Kei he took a closer look. Being careful with his touch a hand clasped around a shoulder. Index and middle applied pressure to a plate as the rest of fingers dipped into a collarbone. Released from the slightest bit of pressure there was nearly a scream. As if smacked away a hand dashed from where it had touched and Kei was left shivering. Tadashi used the same hand that did the damage to try and make up for it. Cupping the entirety of a jaw, a thumb brushed over lips as they tilted up a head. Both tilted in and made a kiss a little longer than that of any peck. When breaking away Tadashi let out the slightest murmur against lips,

“I’m gonna make you feel better I’m sorry. Also rant all that you want about today.” Eyes enlarged at the excuse to complain and both couldn’t take each other seriously any longer.

The smell of the icy hot container was very familiar. He had just smelled endless jugs rubbing onto old wounds of players after practice came to an end. He had hoped he’d never have to join that crowd but it’s exactly what he’d have to do...whenever Tadashi let him back. The initial apply lathered to skin made a heart pause at the freeze. Soft circles traced the spot and slowly grew larger and larger. Heat started to set in and coat bare flesh in a stick on blanket. A sigh or relief was let out and with snickering another warm object attached itself to Kei. Lips started to leave soft kisses just below hair. The idea was sweet in thought but reality it was an uncalled for tickling. He had wished he could laugh like this all day but now he didn’t want to even smile. Anger bubbled up for hours to the point he exploded he wanted to vent it all out. Tadashi just had to brighten his mood making him nearly forget his troubles. Stabilizing himself as he cleared his throat Tadashi prepared for trouble.

“I would like to say I am thrilled for the cake but..can we get breakfast tomorrow I barely ate today.” Backing off from a love fest one was quite stunned. The remark wasn’t wanting to kill a teammate. It wasn’t how he wanted to slaughter any tourists. It also happened to not be him ranting they needed to buy a car because he was done with public transportation. It was very cute and nearly made Tadashi blush at how cute,

“Of course we can love.” There was the smallest escape of a thank you from Kei’s mouth. It was a dazy and sort of sleepy response. He had tried to push out all the anger but it wasn’t exactly coming. He’d accepted he was really happy at this moment and melting with every touch. Another hand had joined the job as he thought of what to say. Fingers traced soft shapes with gel new and old combining all sorts of temperatures. He could feel them tracing along his spine strumming it like a guitar’s cord. He was being played perfectly. Even sensitive spots of stretch marks, from countless growth spurts, couldn’t concern him at this moment. They were as old as his relationship with Tadashi; he's seen them a million times. Pressure gave a small pinch when it was unexpected and then it broke. Reality coming back a blond arched his back letting out a moan of agony. He fell forward, body trembling as hands grasped an arm of a couch for dear life. Even if he knew it would eventually happen Tadashi panicked. Dropping his prized possession such as a claw he found a simple patch and quickly laid it onto of irritation. Arms then wrapped around a waist, head digging into the crook of a good shoulder, and slightly panicking he said a million apologies. Kei didn’t yell or scream he didn’t even really react. A weak croak of cuddles and cake was heard in an instant and positions switched. Laying onto his back there was nothing but an open invitation. Gelled up and all Kei didn’t hesitate to cuddle himself within a chest. Body nearly twice the body mass and height a full head apart didn’t stop his little spoon cravings. Tadashi reached for the table and a slice of cake was pulled to both.

A slice of shortcake resting on top of Kei’s abs was an interesting irony of its own. Watching the grown man older than him cuddle into him, whine for affection, and go ah for a spoonful wasn’t ironic...just Kei. Tsukishima Kei and Tadashi’s Kei. He’d officially retired all of his shitty attitude. He’d given up on trying to make himself more miserable. He just gave in to what the day had planned for him. That plan may have involved a major injury but...also his boyfriend spoon feeding him his favorite treat and spoiling him for an evening. They stayed like this and continued this until every last crumb was gone between split plates. Kei was not exactly full but satisfied. Glasses had been off for a good while and he had just begun to realize why. Tadashi stroked a palm along his features and wrote similar to his back traced meaningful shapes. Letting out a sigh Kei stretched and rolled onto his stomach. Looking up at Tadashi eyes to eyes they both held soft smiles. Tadashi had sworn they would fall asleep like this and it would be worth the high electric bill but, it seemed Kei was going to request to go to bed.

“I told you Kogane messed up my stretching and that’s how this happened. But! I didn’t tell you I was practicing someone’s jump serve when I felt it rip.” Snarky and filled with an asshole-like tone. Tadashi faked a rage cupping faces with a loud slap. Kei broke into laughter as Tadashi pulled him close for a kiss.

“I spoiled you enough don’t make me feel bad. I love you with my whole heart.” Between squeezed together skin he mumbled out love you too. Lips connected again and two became one. Kei at the beginning of the day and throughout it all, thought after burning his tongue there was no going back. He never would have expected to taste an evening so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most tooth-rotting fluff I have written in my entire life. I really hope you enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
